


A Prickly Awakening

by kpopismydrug



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun’s mind won’t shut up, and it’s not helping that Donghae keeps feeding his mind with images.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prickly Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely and utterly random but it's the only thing I've been able to finish due to this writing block, so it's a start in the right direction again.

 

 

 

It’s not very often that any of them, bar Siwon, go around where fans with their huge cameras and reporters are lurking to snap an unflattering shot of them to see them with facial hair.

 

Hell, it’s the first thing most of them take care.

 

Except from Siwon.

 

So why is Donghae currently sporting a facemask that looks suspiciously like the one Hyukjae owns.

 

“Why the mask?” Kyuhyun interrogates as he slides in behind the seat Donghae’s slumped in.

 

Donghae grunts a response, the early start to catch their flight making him barely conscious.

 

Kyuhyun pokes the back of his head, needing to know.

 

Donghae sighs loudly and turns slightly so that Kyuhyun can see his face.

 

Kyuhyun stares. “You haven’t shaved.”

 

Donghae moves the facemask back up so that it’s covering his mouth and nose, hiding the stubble. “And I don’t want the fans catching it.”

 

“So why didn’t you shave?” Kyuhyun asks, confused.

 

“Because I’d rather sleep an extra five minutes and deal with it later.” Kyuhyun eyes the male as he turns back round as their manager shouts for them to hurry up and Hyukjae and Wookie climbs into the van, slamming the door shut.

 

As they get settled, Kyuhyun stares at the back of Donghae’s head. He never does this. He’s the one who usually shaves first.

 

“Is that mine?” he hears Hyukjae accuse, but blocks out Donghae’s response as Kyuhyun drifts off into his thoughts.

 

It’s not rare, he’s seen Donghae with stubble before, but….why is he so fixated on it now?

 

Kyuhyun absentmindedly touches his own face, feeling the smoothness.

 

He bizarrely gets the urge to know what it feels like to have something rough against the smoothness.

 

Cheeks heating as Donghae’s face comes immediately to mind, Kyuhyun purposely knocks his head against the window to get those thoughts out of his head.

 

Donghae is his hyung.

 

Donghae is a friend.

 

Donghae’s face looks really different with stubble.

 

Like, _really_ different.

 

He looks rougher, less innocent looking.

 

Kyuhyun almost chokes himself with his seatbelt as their manager sharply breaks just as he tries to bury his face into his jacket.

 

Donghae is a friend.

 

A _friend_.

 

 

 

The next time he sees Donghae with stubble is at practice.

 

“You haven’t shaved,” he dumbly states as he halts his progress into the room, seeing the male already stretching out.

 

Donghae gives him a look. “I’ve been here all day,” he defends.

 

Kyuhyun is pushed further into the room by Siwon. With a hand to his butt.

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes at the sweet little greeting Siwon coos at him, already being dragged into a hug before he can escape.

 

“You’ve corrupted Donghae,” he accuses when he can manage to put a bit of space between them.

 

Siwon raises an eyebrow, glancing over at Donghae and then back at Kyuhyun. “I have?”

 

“News to me.” Donghae calls out as he moves to set up the camera to record their practise.

 

Kyuhyun glowers at the scruff on Siwon’s face. “That,” he points to it.

 

Siwon pouts, a hand running over his stubble. “You don’t like it either?”

 

Kyuhyun ignores that. “You’re giving Donghae ideas,” accuses quietly so the male in question doesn’t hear.

 

Siwon stares at him. “He’s got stubble, Kyuhyun.”

 

“Exactly!” Kyuhyun hisses with a sharp prod to the male’s chest. “He’s only started sporting that look ever since you got lazy and started flaunting it and killing the fans.”

 

Siwon smirks slightly. “So what’s the problem with that?”

 

Kyuhyun flounders for a little bit. “B-because it’s not his style!”

 

Siwon’s smirk grows, his eyes shifting into a knowing look that Kyuhyun immediately hates. “I think the looks suits him actually, makes him look more mature.”

 

Kyuhyun bites back his retort as the others come in and Donghae shouts for them to hurry up because they’re late in warming up and starting the session.

 

Kyuhyun ignores Siwon’s chuckles as he storms from him, the back of his neck feeling hot as he tries not to think about Donghae and the word ‘mature’.

 

He takes a peek at the male as he quickly gets ready for the practise, and he finds himself looking at the thickness in the male’s upper arms, the broadness of his back.

 

He squeaks when Donghae catches him staring, and almost drops his things as Donghae shouts for him to hurry up.

 

Stomach suddenly filled with a sickening fluttering, Kyuhyun gets into his position and tries to focus on himself in the mirror, and not Donghae.

 

He fails within the first three seconds of the music starting.

 

 

 

Bored out of his mind, Kyuhyun decides to go downstairs to annoy Ryeowook. Deciding on being active instead of lazy, he takes the stairs down to the dorm below. Coming out of the stairwell and into the hallway, he pauses at the call of the elevator stopping on the floor, curious to see if its any of his members.

 

He can’t breathe when he sees who it is.

 

“D-Donghae?” He stutters out, stunned as the male walks out of the lift, his brown eyes lined and heavily smoked with eyeshadow and eyeliner looking at him in surprise.

 

“You walked?” Donghae questions, tone shocked, and that’s enough to snap Kyuhyun out of his stupor.

 

Kyuhyun takes in the male’s casual outfit that doesn’t match with the heavy sultry make-up he’s wearing. “You’ve either got a secret hobby or a new fetish.”

 

Donghae smacks him as he passes. “Photoshoot, brat.”

 

Kyuhyun trails behind him, taking in the way the male’s hair has been styled as well. “Good. You wouldn’t make a convincing girl.”

 

Donghae laughs and he opens the door to the dorm with Kyuhyun quick to follow. As the male calls out if anyone is home, Kyuhyun falls back against the door as the bright light in the entranceway of the apartment allows him to see more.

 

No one should look remotely good looking with the beginning of stubble showing, but since it was just a slight dark shadow, it seemed to make Donghae appear…..Kyuhyun tries to hide his reaction before Donghae can see it as he looks behind him when he realises Kyuhyun isn’t following.

 

“Hyun?”

 

“I need to go,” Kyuhyun rushes out, the lighting, the make-up, the frigging shadow of stumble causing a dangerous mix of emotions to boil inside him.

 

Donghae’s confused face is the last thing he sees as he flees the apartment.

 

 

 

After a few days and a few restless nights where the image of Donghae in heavy smoked eye make-up and the perfect growth of stubble haunt his dreams, Kyuhyun throws in the towel.

 

“I think I like Donghae,” he blurts out, and Changmin, bless his soul, chokes on the soup.

 

Once done with the choking, his best friend eyeballs him. “What.”

 

Kyuhyun sighs, already slouched over as he picks at his own bowl of soup. “I think I’m attracted to Donghae-hyung.”

 

Changmin continues to stare at him. “You’ve only just realised this?”

 

“Ha ha, funny.” he sarcastically says, scowling at him. “Just because I-”

 

“You practically tell the world you would date him if he was or you were a girl and that you want your kids to like the pair of you,” Changmin cuts in causing Kyuhyun to shut up. “You even wear some of his clothes.”

 

“That’s because he’s bigger than me and they feel comfier!” Kyuhyun defends hotly, cheeks turning pink.

 

Changmin snorts, going back to his soup. “You’ve been in denial.”

 

“Says the person who was in denial for the majority of his career, claiming to look up to his leader when he actually had a huge crush on said leader,” Kyuhyun shoots back and Changmin glares at him.

 

“It wasn’t that long.”

 

“It was _years_ , Changmin.”

 

“Whatever, at least I’m over it now,” Changmin huffs out. “You on the other hand, you are crushing on-”

 

“It’s not a crush!”

 

“Then what the hell would you call it?” Changmin snaps. “You find him attractive, right?”

 

Kyuhyun nods unwillingly, not liking the way the male was leading this. “But I can appreciate his attractiveness without crushing on him.”

 

“Do I need to remind you that you told the world you would date him?”

 

“I said it-”

 

“And that you find him really handsome and _his smile moves you_?”

 

Kyuhyun bites his tongue, knowing he’s arguing a losing battle.

 

“Shut up,” he sulkily mutters as Changmin grins.

 

“So what actually made you realise your blind attraction to him?” Changmin wonders, and Kyuhyun shifts slightly.

 

“Don’t laugh,” he warns, which is stupid because this is fucking Changmin, of course he’s going to laugh at what Kyuhyun is about to tell him.

 

Changmin promises anyway.

 

And promptly breaks it.

 

“You like his stubble?!” Changmin wheezes out, nearly hysterical as Kyuhyun practically burns on the spot. “Donghae-hyung?!”

 

“It changes him,” Kyuhyun calmly explains, glaring at his friend. “It makes him look more older, mature.”

 

“But….Donghae with facial hair,” Changmin grouses, unable to picture it. “It doesn’t fit him.”

 

“Yeah well, that was my first reaction and then I started seeing it more, and these thoughts suddenly came out of nowhere-”

 

“Not nowhere because you’ve crushed on him the second you clapped eyes on him.”

 

“Not the point, Changmin,” Kyuhyun hisses. “What am I going to do!?”

 

Changmin shrugs. “Tell him?”

 

Kyuhyun nearly throttles his supposed best friend.

 

“Well what do you want me to say?!” Changmin defends himself.

 

“Be supportive?” Kyuhyun says as he sits down again, bowing in apology at the owner of the restaurant who was giving him a look.

 

“I thought I was?”

 

Kyuhyun smacks him this time.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun can’t stand it the next time he sees it.

 

“Shave.”

 

Donghae stares at him, stunned. “Kyu, I’m-”

 

Kyuhyun kicks the bathroom door shut, arm held out to him. “Shave.”

 

Donghae turns the shower down slightly so it isn’t too loud. “I will do after….can I have some privacy?”

 

Kyuhyun continues to hold the razor out. “Now.”

 

Donghae gawps at him. “When did you become so anti-facial hair?”

 

“Since the moment you started following Siwon’s influence.”

 

Donghae snorts at that. “As if.”

 

Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow. “Then why the recent rise in sporting the stubble?”

 

Donghae grabs his towel and stops using the shower curtain as protection. As he steps out, turning the shower off, Kyuhyun steps back so theres space between them.

 

He didn’t really think this plan through. He forgot the part that people bathe naked.

 

Training his eyes on the male’s face, Kyuhyun tries not to swallow as Donghae touches the perfectly groomed stubble on his face.

 

“It makes me look older.” Donghae admits as he watches himself in the mirror, and Kyuhyun feels a rising ache to know how it feels since he himself doesn’t like to grow any facial hair because it irritates him.

 

Kyuhyun avoids the male’s hand as he moves to take the razor from him.

 

“Er...Kyuhyun?”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t even know what the hell he’s doing. He’s just moving, eyes locked on the male’s side profile.

 

Donghae watches him, perplexed as Kyuhyun stands beside him, eyes fixated on him. When Kyuhyun raises a hand and softly brushes a finger over the growth of stubble, Donghae watches him carefully, studying him as Kyuhyun develops a slightly dazed look to his eyes, as if he’s lost in his thoughts.

 

“Is it really that bad?” He questions softly, and Kyuhyun shakes his head slowly, eyes rising to meet his own.

 

“No…” Kyuhyun says quietly, as if he can’t speak any louder, and Donghae swallows as a change in the air becomes more apparent, causing Kyuhyun to come closer to him.

 

“Hyun?”

 

“You...god, it makes you looks _so_ good,” Kyuhyun rushes out, and Donghae feels like he can’t catch his breath at the confession and the look in the male’s eyes.

 

If he couldn’t catch his breath before, he certainly can’t now as Kyuhyun lip’s brush against his, a small noise slipping from the back of Kyuhyun’s throat as the male feels the slightly roughness of his stubble.

 

Donghae doesn’t know what to do or act before he’s being shoved away, and as he catches himself and stops his towel from slipping off his hips, the bathroom door slams shut behind Kyuhyun.

 

But the sensation of Kyuhyun’s kiss lingers, and Donghae stares at himself in the mirror, stunned.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun refuses to leave his room.

 

He has no reason to.

 

No schedule.

 

No meet up with his friends.

 

He’s staying put.

 

And he’s also avoiding the constant stream of texts coming from his crush, but that’s not the reason why he’s hiding.

 

He just needs space….and time.

 

He blocks out his current dilemma with Starcraft for the next couple of hours.

 

He gets so sucked into it, that when something bangs against his door, he doesn’t know if he’s imagined it or not.

 

“Cho Kyuhyun, open this door, _right now_.”

 

Okay he didn’t imagine it and Donghae sounds _slightly_ angry now.

 

Donghae is a little bit scary when angry...a little uncontrollable since it’s not often the male gets to that level.

 

Kyuhyun unlocks to the door to meet his doom.

 

“I didn’t mean to kiss-”

 

Kyuhyun is promptly shut up by Donghae kissing him, and the roughness against his face and the slight roughness in the kiss, Kyuhyun clings to the older male, unable to do anything but react to the kiss he had been aching to have.

 

When they part, Kyuhyun blinks. “You-”

 

“All you had to do was actually confess to _me_ ,” Donghae cuts over him, kicking the door shut. “Not to the camera or to the fans, but to _me_.”

 

Kyuhyun’s mind sort of leaves him, rendering him speechless as he stares at his crush with a dumb expression. “What?”

 

Donghae kisses him again, this time more gently.

 

Kyuhyun clings to him again, a soft sound leaving him during the kiss.

 

Okay, so the male was right. He should have confessed long ago.

 

But Kyuhyun never would have thought it would take for this for him to finally stop being blind.

 

Facial hair has it’s good points after all.

 

 

 

 

Just don’t tell Siwon that.

 

He doesn’t need any encouragement.

 


End file.
